


Get Lucky

by runners345ready



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M, Male!Runner Five, Possible spoilers for Janine/Simon relationship, Roommate (tent mates), Sneaky Five?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runners345ready/pseuds/runners345ready
Summary: Simon trying to be sneaky, but Five is sneakier.





	

As per agreed, Simon left Janine's farmhouse silently, moving through the shadows without a noise. It was a simple enough task, he'd done it enough times now to pretty much know where all the holes in the dirt that could (and have) leave him limping at training the next morning. Not many people really noticed, except Sara (who didn't really seem to care) and that bloody observant Runner Five.

Five didn't ask questions on it (too quiet for that) but Simon knew that he saw. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but sometimes Five gave him the creeps. Seemed to know everything about everything, and yet didn't say anything about it. Just silently went about, collecting information like stamps and occasionally flashing a knowing smile. Janine might know a lot about the goings on of the township, but that runner could probably give her a run for her money.

And since the two of them became roommates (crammed together in a tiny tent), sneaking around got harder. Simon had to wait for especially tough missions for Five to just come back to the tent, dead on his feet, and collapse into the creaking cot. Once Five was out like that, he was usually out for the count. Simon even did a fair amount of poking and shaking to insure the runner stayed asleep.

And when he snuck out and found Janine waiting, he began to suspect she purposefully sent Five for those long runs. Or maybe she just knew about them. It was impossible to tell and he wasn’t about to ask.

Now he just had to get back to the tent without being seen and slip back into his cot without alerting Five. Easy enough.

Of course, of course directly after thinking this, he spots someone leaning against the greenhouse, very obviously watching him. Maybe there's something to Sam's superstition to blacklisting those words and words like that… Saying 'easy' always means it won’t be.

After a few long moments staring at each other by only the light of the moon and stars, Simon quickly realizes who it is by the familiar stance. Five slowly removes something from a pocket on his cargo shorts.

The torch is turn on and pointed at the ground to keep from blinding the two of them. Quickly, the beam moves in front of Simon, forcing him to track it with his eyes. The light illuminates the hole right in front of his feet, the shadow dancing inside it before the light goes off. He probably would have tripped on it without the light.

Simon quickly looks back up at Five, able to just barely catch the tossed flashlight with a little bit of fumbling. Slightly bitter, Simon looks at Five once again. The runner’s face is too shadowed to see, but Simon knows he is receiving one of those knowing smiles.

With an obvious nod, Five turns away, slipping his hands into his pockets and walking off into the darkness.

Simon’s left fuming for a while. Janine would really, really not be happy if she knew he got caught sneaking out. But he can take comfort in one thing. If anyone would keep this a secret, it would be Runner Five. He just worries why Five collects and keeps secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea that, if Simon and Five happened to share a tent, there would be no way Five wouldn't know about the Simon and Janine thing. I know it's the apocalypse and gender separation would be a little would be a little less strict in housing, I decided to shake it up with a male Five. There aren't a lot of those out there. Why is Five so keen on collecting secrets? You tell me (Really, tell me. I don't know). Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
